


Untitled (summer, 1978)

by Morgan_Dhu



Series: Poetry [30]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Songs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 18:16:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20550554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgan_Dhu/pseuds/Morgan_Dhu





	Untitled (summer, 1978)


    C#m       Bm  
    
    I will be hurt again,  
    
    C#m                      Bm  
    
    I can see what's written on the bottom line,  
    
    C#m                    Bm  
    
    I've been here before, I know the terms,  
    
    C#m                        Bm  
    
    everything at your desire, nothing at mine   
    
    
    
    
    
    A                    Bm  
    
    And I will walk this road again,  
    
    A                    Bm  
    
    through winter chill and lonely night,  
    
    A                              Bm  
    
    though you're scarcely a lover, far less than a friend,  
    
    A           Bm              C#m  
    
    ever a dream just out of reach,  
    
    A    E  
    
    and almost a child. 
    
    
    
    
    
    G   Bm                    A  
    
    And what revenge are you seeking?  
    
    G    Bm                      A  
    
    What wrong do you think I've done?  
    
    G  D                      Bm  
    
    I can't believe that you don't know what you're 
    
    
    
    
    
              asking from me,  
    
    G         Bm                   A  
    
    and every instinct tells me to run. 
    
    
    
    
    
     
    
    
    
    
    
    C#m            Bm  
    
    But I will stay and be hurt again  
    
    C#m                        Bm  
    
    play out the part that was written long ago  
    
    C#m                   Bm  
    
    give my heart as the sacrifice you ask  
    
    C#m          Bm                      C#m  
    
    crying inside, and never letting you know. 
    
    
    
    
    
     
    
    
    
    
    
    Summer, 1978
    
    
    


End file.
